


How to get away with (murder) Tony

by lantia4ever



Series: How Bucky got away with (murder) Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tumblr: imaginetonyandbucky, Winter Soldier is a thing, and he doesn't know how to solve problems, overprotective Avengers, prompt, without killing people that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever
Summary: All Bucky wants is five minutes alone with Tony - is that really too much to ask? Yes it is, at least according to the rest of the Avengers that made it their mission to never leave him alone with the engineer for whatever reason. So if he ever wants to make his moves, he's going to have to employ every single one of his assassin training techniques and more. And he better do it fast, before the annoyed Winter Soldier takes over and just kills the meddling fools.Naturally, Tony is completely oblivious to the entire situation until a mysterious note leads him to the most unlikely of places - McDonald's.Witten for ITaB prompt by Anon: Over-protective Avengers, with Rhodey in first line, are blocking Bucky when he want to stay alone with Tony. Ofc Tony isn't aware, and Bucky doesn''t know if he should kill them or be thankful that they care for Tony. Brownie points if Steve is in Rhodey's team.





	How to get away with (murder) Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! Here's another one-shot dose of Winteriron feels, this time with added fluff and humor and less angst...I'm getting soft or somethin'. Or saving all the angst for something else entirely *evil laughter*
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**_xxxBucky'sPOVxxx_ **

 

“I thought you had that briefing with General Whatshisname like…five minutes ago?” Tony squints at Rhodey from the other side of the dining table.

“He can wait,” the Iron Patriot shrugs, sending a meaningful look Bucky’s way.

If Bucky wasn’t so hungry, he would gladly give up his PB&J sandwiches and smear them all over the Colonel’s smug face.

“So you can finish your breakfast? Wow, Rhodey, you’re going all kinds of rebel lately. I’m proud,” Tony chuckles, completely unaware of what is really happening here – as usual.

At first, Bucky thought it was just a coincidence. He would come into the room with only Tony in it and within seconds someone else would materialize out of thin air. He’d go down to the workshop for his scheduled arm maintenance and half of the team would already be there, even though they rarely venture down there. He’d read a book instead of watching the movie the team’s picked up to watch and even two hours after the credits roll, Rhodes and Banner wouldn’t move an inch from their spot on the couch where the engineer fell asleep.

It really didn’t take a genius to figure out this particular pattern.

The Avengers refuse to leave him alone with Tony Stark. Banner, Natasha and especially Rhodes always keep hanging around whenever he could possibly end up alone with the engineer. Not that he necessarily wanted to be left alone with him – or anyone, at first – but it’s been months since he’s wrestled control over the Winter Soldier and had been officially declared an Avenger himself.

It’s clearly not enough to warrant him any alone time with Tony.

Do they really think he would hurt the man?! Why would he? Tony’s been nothing but nice to him since the beginning. He’s helped him a lot throughout his recovery, not just with his arm that’s now more Stark-made than HYDRA, but in general. He’s been a good friend to him. The joking, the laughter, the nonsensical science babbling…everything Tony related makes Bucky feel all kinds of funny lately. Hell, even the Winter Soldier likes him. His normally imposing presence within his mind gets all…soft when Tony’s around.

And Bucky would love nothing more than to explore all that a little bit further…but first, he needs to figure out why is he on the Avengers’ Alone-with-Tony blacklist or he’s getting nowhere.

“Well, time to go to work,” Tony announces, refilling his coffee cup. “The new Widow Bites are coming along nicely. I’m almost afraid to give them to Natasha…she’s scary enough as is.”

“Agreed,” he mumbles, earning a grin from Tony.

“I don’t think you need to worry. Your arm versus the Widow Bites? My bet’s on the arm.”

Rhodey snorts. “Widow Bites ain’t what he should be scared of,” he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at Bucky.

Yeah, the Widow Bites are nothing compared to Natasha’s savage combat techniques. She strikes hard and…aims low. Of all the Avengers – Hulk included – Bucky tries to steer clear of her the most.

Tony frowns at his best friend. “Scared? What do you mean scared? He’s the Winter Soldier, he ain’t scared of nothing.”

 _Damn straight_ , the Winter Soldier agrees. He seldom emerges like this; ever since Bucky has control over him, he usually stays silent, brooding deep within his mind. But he’s taken a certain interest in their current predicament.

“Sure thing,” Rhodey nods, careful not to sound _too_ sarcastic. “I’ll be sure to tell Natasha how fearless he is.”

Son of a b –

 _Just kill him_ , the Soldier suggests, almost sounding bored.

Bucky rolls his eyes and wonders if the Avengers maybe still have a point. Should he ever lose it and snap into the Soldier, he would likely massacre them all – just to get five damn minutes alone with Tony.

 _We’ve been over this, Soldier. Killing people doesn’t solve problems_.

 _It would solve_ this _problem_ , the Soldier retorts and Bucky’s all out of arguments.

“You better pray I don’t tell her about you stealing her knife from the gym locker,” Tony smirks this time and it’s enough to make Rhodes widen his eyes.

Go Tony.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Hell yeah I would. Now, are you going to that briefing or what?” he asks impatiently.

Rhodes glares at Tony first, then at Bucky and finally, he moves to leave. “Wanna share the elevator on the way down?”

SON OF A B –

“Like two teenage gossip girls? Of course,” he nods but pauses, glancing at Bucky with a strange look. He clears his throat and follows the Colonel out of the kitchen. “Later, Bucky,” he calls over his shoulder in a hurry and disappears down the hallway.

 _Kill them all, problem solved_.

He groans, wishing it would be that simple. Not that he’d expect the Soldier to understand that killing someone’s friends won’t solve any problems at all. In a way, Bucky’s glad – glad that Tony has someone looking out for him. _All the time_. Now if he could only join the protective squad instead of being the one they’re protecting Tony from.

 _Fine. Don’t kill them. Evade them_.

Bucky raises a surprised eyebrow at the suggestion _. As in_ …

 _Treat it like a mission. Evade the enemies. Get to the target_.

Despite himself, Bucky smiles. _And if enemies surround the target?_

 _Play by your rules, not theirs. Use distraction. Confuse them_.

Right. Yeah! He can actually do that. So maybe the Soldier is on the road to recovery himself.

_Or just kill them._

“Spoke too soon,” he whispers, shaking his head, but a battle plan is already being drawn in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

4 AM is the perfect time. Nobody’s awake at this hour – nobody but Tony, when he’s in some kinda inventing frenzy. Bucky spent the past week carefully observing the team’s schedule and decided 4 AM is where it’s at. His chance to sneak into the workshop and –

“Oh hey, Bucks!”

Seriously?!

“What are you up to?” Steve asks, standing next to him by the elevator in his jogging gear. He never runs before five! What the…

 _You should have killed this one at least. I told you_.

It’s fine. It’s just Steve. Out of everyone else, Bucky believes Steve’s presence was coincidental at best at all times. He’s going for a run. There’s no way he’s going to Tony-block him.

“The arm’s bothering me. Thought Tony could take a look at it if he’s workin’.”

 _Idiot_ , the Soldier sighs in the background. When did the Soldier expand his vocabulary?

Steve suddenly looks like a supersoldier caught in headlights. “Tony? In the workshop? Now?” he blurts out.

“Uh…yeah? He’s been working all sorta hours lately…figured I could try goin’ down there and - ”

“Yeah! I mean, that’s a great idea!” Steve smiles, but he still looks awkward. “I’ll join in! He wanted some feedback on my suit upgrade, so might as well scratch that off my to-do list before breakfast.”

Bucky just blinks at his supposed best friend and numbly follows him into the elevator. Et tu, Steve?!

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday evening is the perfect time. Bucky observed that after every mission, each Avenger has their ritual. Clint makes himself an obscenely large bowl of oatmeal and watches cartoons on Netflix. Steve stays on his floor and doodles. Natasha sharpens her knives. And so on. Tony spends his post-mission time on the rooftop. Sometimes he lazily munches on various take-out foods, other times he just lays sprawled on the sun beds watching clouds or stars. Nobody ever goes there, especially if they were to disturb him. But Bucky is armed with a pot of coffee, snacks and hopes it’s enough to grant him passage. Saturday evening’s where it’s at, because they’ve just returned from a mission and –

“Pop tarts! Sweet!” Clint exclaims, stealing the pack of sweets from him and rushing past him on the staircase to the rooftop…where the rest of the Avengers already are.

“Roof party time!” Sam yells, excited, also sprinting past him. “There should be a pool here, Tony!”

The engineer, currently setting up an impromptu bar, sends him a glare. “I’ll get you an inflatable kiddie pool, birdbrain junior, how about that?”

“Great idea! We can pour Thor’s booze in there!”

The party only escalates from there and nobody leaves the roof until early morning hours. So Bucky just drowns in that kiddie pool.

 

* * *

 

 

The Shawarma place is the best place to meet Tony alone. Everybody hates it. But Tony is always in a mood for shawarma after he pulls an all-nighter or finishes a project. So the Shawarma place is definitely where – never mind.

“METAL HAND BROTHER!” Thor clasps his shoulder, falling in step with him – no, more like pushing him along. “I too had a sudden longing for the glorious meal that is shawarma! ONWARDS! A-HAH! BROTHER OF IRON IS HERE AS WELL! SPECTACULAR!” Thor booms.

Within minutes, the whole team is having a shawarma breakfast platter there.

 

* * *

 

 

The Tower’s server room is the most perfect place to meet Tony alone. Through careful observation, he is now certain that nobody even knows this place exists and even if they do, the number of DO NOT ENTER and DO NOT TOUCH signs all over that place is a great deterrent to uninvited guests. That and the forcefield protected, bulletproof entrance you need a code to bypass. Or a metal hand. The Tower’s server room is w –

“Pst! The code is 666, if you wanna sneak in,” Clint whispers, head hanging from the vent above the door. He winks and his head ascends back into the vent, the metal grid clinking back to place.

 

* * *

 

 

This is impossible. Humanly impossible. So what if Thor can maybe kinda teleport, the others most definitely can’t and yet wherever he goes, someone is there. Doesn’t matter if he’s following Tony, or going where he is or could be. Even if he goes somewhere Tony is most certainly not at, there’s someone else there too! It’s like the entire Tower is working against him!

_Still don’t want to kill them?_

Hold on…now there’s a wild thought.

_Finally. Can I do it?_

No wonder the team keeps on materializing wherever he goes. If the Tower is working against him, then…

 _I see. But…how do we kill_ him _?_

Bucky grins, making even the Soldier retreat in the face of his wrath.

 

 

_**xxxTony'sPOVxxx** _

 

Tony stares into the freezer, wondering if he’s still asleep. His dreams aren’t usually this mundane though. Nonsensical and crazy and horrifying, yes. But this is nonsensical and _mundane_. It’s no secret he’s the only sensible person here that has discovered the deliciousness of ice-cream combined with black coffee. He offered the concoction for tasting, but the infidels all refused.

Their loss.

So clearly, the innocent yellow posted note slapped onto the ice-cream box can only be directed at him as nobody else fancies ice-cream these days. It is below freezing temperatures outside, but who cares? Ice-cream is life!

 

_Meet me at McDonald’s on your way to the meeting. Tell no one. Leave the note here.   – B_

 

That doesn’t sound ominous at all. It’s like one of those weird ransom notes people get. Only he’s not aware of anybody getting kidnapped.

Tony frowns, closing the freezer slowly.

First off, he hates McDonald’s. He _loves_ burgers, now that’s a known fact. And also the reason why he hates McDonald’s. Anyone suggesting meeting him there is either making fun of him, doesn’t know him or…is really desperate.

Then again, leaving the note on his box of ice-cream suggests the person does in fact know him. ‘B’…could be Bruce. Why would Bruce leave secret posted notes about a secret meeting inside the freezer?! All Bruce has to do is come down to the workshop and tell him. Anyone, B or not B, can just come directly to him. What’s with the ominous notes, leaving mixed messages and the secrecy and…oh.

Would make some sense if ‘B’ stood for Bucky. Tony wouldn’t put it past the ninja-assassin to leave notes like these instead of doing something a normal person would do. Like ask him out face to face. Or send him a text. Call him. Fax him, even. Steve faxed him a Christmas postcard once and was so proud of it Tony couldn’t stop laughing for days.

It could be B for Barton, meaning he’s definitely a target of some practical joke. Could be Butterfingers, but he’s pretty sure he didn’t teach the bots how to write – or teleport within the Tower.

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

  

* * *

 

 

Armed with his killer Armani suit, he sneaks into the McDonald’s nearest the SI HQ. Happy was a bit suspicious of the detour, but didn’t comment on it after Tony assured him he just desperately needs to use the bathroom. Going through the backdoor makes him somewhat unnoticed by the staff and punters, but it doesn’t save him from the horrid smell of decades old frying oil.

Cringing, he quickly scans through the premises until his eyes land on the unmistakable form of the Winter Soldier sitting in the corner booth. He’s dressed all casual, just jeans, sweatshirt and an NYU jacket, hair pulled up into a man-bun that somehow works out real great for him. Tony almost doesn’t recognize the man, but then there’s the eyes. Not that anyone needs to know about Tony’s research side-project, but he’s spent a lot of his free time studying them, how they change color in the sunlight or in the dark, how one can easily tell if he’s more Bucky or the Soldier just from the eyes.

Or in this case, how they go wide and light up like little beam lights as their gaze land on Tony. How little crinkles form at the corners as he smiles. How Tony is so totally lost on the man it’s not even funny anymore. 

So maybe McDonald’s isn’t all that bad. Now that Tony thinks about it, it’s probably the first time he’s got the supersoldier all to himself. Fucking _finally_!

In few long strides, he reaches the booth and sits opposite of Bucky, hoping he doesn’t draw too much attention. Luckily, everyone seems to be focused on their meals.

“Oh hi there! Fancy meeting you here, Sergeant,” Tony grins, but at the same time squints at Bucky in suspicion. “What’s with the ice-scream secret date invites? Is that some technique from the forties?”

Bucky actually blushes at that, clearing his throat. “It was my last resort.”

Tony frowns, leaning back against the smelly leather padding. Great, he’s going to smell like condiments on the international meeting of SI investors. “Last resort to do what, exactly? Buy a Happy Meal with the special edition Minionvengers toys?”

He sighs, expression easing into a tiny, knowing smirk. “Really? You didn’t notice anything? At all?” he chuckles and shakes his head. “Figures.”

“Look, if this is some kinda joke, then - ”

“What?! A joke?! Here, lemme show ya what’s a joke,” he grits his teeth and only now Tony sees his metal hand is very much disabled. Tony taught him how to make it go offline in case it was giving him troubles or something. Was that it? Is all this just because of the arm? Bucky switches it on again and also sits back. “Just wait for it. You see, I was kinda tryin’ to steal ya for a minute or two to…talk. _Privately_. _For months_. But the Avengers decided that ain’t happenin’ and never left us alone together.”

Tony blinks. Twice. Then some more. And then he catches up with the thought he’s had just moments ago – this _really is_ the first time he has Bucky all to himself.

“I tried everything,” Bucky continues. “Sneaking past them, evading their routines, matchin’ your routines...it didn’t matter. Whatever idea I had, it seemed like someone was always a step ahead of me and deployed the Avengers to interfere.”

Tony frowns. “ _Someone_?”

“Took me a while to figure out,” he smirks and Tony can’t help but stare. That’s definitely a new look on Bucky. And Tony can’t say he dislikes it. “But I did. Ah, here we go,” he nods behind Tony.

He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Happy barging through the front doors, eyes immediately landing on the two of them. When he sees they are already looking at him, he reels back a bit, but still moves over to the booth. “Hi…uh…you were taking too long, so I just came to check if everything’s okay,” he says, but Tony isn’t fooled this time.

In fact, remembering all the times he’s been in one room with Bucky in the past, he understands why Bucky looked so flustered when he realized Tony didn’t notice anything. He should punch himself in the face! The Avengers weren’t even subtle about it! Especially Rhodey! Oh when he gets his hands on Rhodey…

They’re his friends – God bless them – but this, whatever this is, it’s a bit too much.

“Yeah, everything’s a-okay. Bumped into my man Bucky over here and I guess I’m staying for…not lunch, but say a strawberry milkshake? The meeting can wait,” he shrugs and waves him off. “Get yourself one too and wait in the car?”

“Uh, no, Tony. No milkshakes in the car, I just had it dry cleaned after your…pizza party of last Thursday,” Happy replies and Tony has to give it to him – the man’s got a strong argument.

“Okay, then don’t have any, problem solved.”

“I’ll just have it here,” he offers, innocently enough.

“No you won’t,” Tony tells him, his award winning grin set in place.

It’s enough to catch Happy off-guard. “What…oh don’t be childish, Tony, I’ll just - ”

“You’ll just wait in the car, with or without a milkshake, that’s your choice.”

“Oh come on, Tony, I can - ”

“Happy?” he interrupts him again, letting the suspicion out in the open now. “Me and Bucky are having a very private conversation right now so…see ya in the car,” he waves him off again.

Happy frowns, gives Bucky a fleeting look and nods. “Okay…sure. I’ll uh…wait in the car,” he turns to leave, but skids to a halt. “You sure?” he asks.

“Yes, bye!” he nudges him away to prove his point and it finally does the trick – Happy slowly walks over to the nearest exit, hangs around the window for a moment, but eventually disappears into the car seeing Tony is watching him like a hawk.

“Nice,” Bucky chuckles, the smirk now replaced with a small smile that’s also a pleasant change from the usual…death stares. “But that’s just one man down. I’m tellin’ ya, the rest of ‘em are on the way. This must be the biggest emergency since that one time we accidentally shared the elevator on the way to the common floor.”

“Wow. This is seriously happening, isn’t it? This _has_ been happening for months!” Tony flails a little, shifting in his seat. “Why are they doing this? I don’t get it.”

Being protective is one thing, but this is a step too far. It’s _Bucky_! Since when does he need to be protected from Bucky?!

The man in question loses his smile, face falling into sadness, but Tony doesn’t have the time to question it - or better yet make it go away - because the front door is once again busted open and the Avengers pour in all at once.

So much for subtlety. At least they’re not suited up.

“Alright! I’m having like two Happy Meals. You guys want anything? Ouch!” Clint announces and immediately gets a kick to the shin from Natasha. “What?! They’ve got Minions in them this week! OUCH! STOP!”

“Oh hey! It’s Tony!” Steve beams at him, clearly ignoring the death glare he’s sending their way. “What a coincid - ”

“Don’t even fucking say it!” Tony gets up, pointing a warning finger at their mighty Captain.

Steve widens his eyes, gaping at him. “Tony! Lang - ”

“Don’t even fucking say that either!” he puts his hands on his hips and regards the team with the angriest expression he could come up with. “What are you doing here?”

“The Happy Meals, man! The Happy Meals!” Clint exclaims and bolts to the counter to order before Natasha can hit him again.

“We were hungry. Everyone wanted burgers so here we are,” Steve smiles and forces the best, fake surprised tone as he spots Tony’s company. “Hey, Bucky! Want some burgers too?”

Tony chances a look behind him, fully expecting Bucky to already be channeling the Winter Soldier, but instead he just seems resigned.

That won’t do.

“Get out. All of you. Now,” he tells them, eyebrows raised, daring them to argue.

“Dude, we’re hungry! Besides, this is a public eatery, you can’t kick us out!” Sam _actually dares_ to argue and Tony suddenly regrets not having the armor close by. So he could shoot him off to space!

“Go be hungry down the block, there’s another McDonald’s there. And don’t make me buy this place so that I _can_ kick you all out!”

They are already drawing attention to themselves – suit or no suit, the Avengers are hard to miss in the crowd. Totally Steve’s fault.

“You’re just being silly now, Tones. Let’s go order guys, before Clint eats everything,” Rhodey chuckles, also oblivious to the fact that Tony is this close to murdering someone.

“Okay, let me rephrase this to you. Either you turn around and run the hell outta here _right now_ …or I am calling JARVIS and in five minutes I’ll be testing my new targeted missiles on y’all!”

Steve rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Why are you being so - ”

“I’m having a lovely lunch date with your best friend, Rogers, so leave us the hell alone!”

That successfully steals all arguments from the team. Steve even chokes on air while he’s at it.

“Stop staring and get going, I’m serious. We’ll talk later…about whatever the hell is this all supposed to be,” he points between them and him and sits back down, not bothering to talk to them anymore.

Bucky keeps looking their way for another minute before blinking and moving his stunned gaze at Tony. “They’re gone,” he states, surprised.

“Good. I wasn’t kidding about the missiles.”

Bucky nods and that small smile finally returns. “Were ya kidding about the lovely lunch date?”

Huh. Is that a hint of uncertainty he hears? “No, but it better take place somewhere else. I hate McDonald’s.”

“I know.”

“Stalker much?” he grins, pulling up his phone.

“Can’t help it. The Soldier gets restless if I don’t lurk in the shadows at least once a day.”

“Well, you can tell the Soldier that your lurking days are over. Hold on, gotta make this call,” he winks at him, speed dials number one and puts it on speakers.

“How can I be of assistance, Sir?”

“JARVIS? Two things.”

“Yes?”

“First, cancel the meeting and make reservations at that French place Pepper recommended to me.”

“Of course. It does have excellent reviews.”

“And second, if you alert the Avengers about Bucky for whatever reason one more time… _one more time_ , JARVIS…I will reprogram you so that the only alerts you’ll be making are gonna be names of bus stops on the line from here to Los Angeles where you’ll be installed for the rest of your days.”

The AI is silent for a moment. “I understand, Sir.”

“I hope you do. For your own sake. We’ll be talking later, I’ve got a lunch date to get to.”

“Do enjoy yourself, Sir. You too, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS says and the line goes dead.

He pockets the phone and beams at Bucky. “There, all solved. I can’t believe JARVIS had the Avengers on…cockblocking duty! Like, what the hell? He even used the tracker in your arm to do it!”

Bucky sighs, looking down. “They’re tryin’ to protect you.”

“From who? You? That’s ridiculous!”

“Is it? I was murdering people in the name of HYDRA not too long ago.”

“And you haven’t been murdering anyone for a long time now. The Winter Soldier is not even murdering anyone when he wrestles control over you – which only happened twice! There’s no reason to go into protective mode, for fuck’s sake!” Tony shakes his head and curses his friends. He loves them, but sometimes he feels like strangling them.

“The Soldier suggested me killing them all to solve this uh…problem. So we’re clearly not beyond the murdering phase.”

“You didn’t listen to him, that’s a good sign in my books. Although I can totally sympathize with the suggestion.”

Bucky chuckles. “Don’t say that out loud. He’s gonna give me a hard time about it later.”

“So he’s vocal like that, huh? That’s interesting.”

“The right kinda word is ‘annoying’. But what can I do? He ain’t going anywhere so we gotta get along. At least he likes you,” he says, clearly not meaning to because he quickly shuts up and looks down again.

Tony smiles. He smiles so hard his face hurts instantly. “ _He_ likes me? Well, of course he does. I’m likable. And if I do say so myself, I’m damn straight lovable. Now, let’s get outta here. Lovely lunch date awaits,” he grins and gets up, but Bucky’s back to being uncertain.

“I’m a lil’ underdressed for a fancy French restaurant.”

“It’s a bistro. If anything, _I’m_ overdressed. You look just fine. Mighty fine, actually. Love the man bun, was that your idea? Anyway, it works. And the jeans most definitely work! They make your a - ”

“Okay! Alright, let’s go!” he blurts out, laughing. “You can tell me all about how great I look on the way there.”

“Sure. There’s just one thing though,” he folds his hands over his chest, still grinning like a madman.

“What?” Bucky stands up, still unsure.

“Ask me out normally next time, okay? No more freezer posted notes. And who cares if someone’s in the room with us?! Ask anyway… _especially_ if Steve’s around,” he suggests with all the mischief he can muster.

Bucky startles out a laugh and nods. “Will do.”

“Cool. Let’s go!”

They head for the exit but stop when someone calls after them.

“Wait! Where are you going? Where is everyone?!” Clint stands in the middle of the room, hands full of Happy Meal packs, frantically looking around. “Whose gonna eat all these now?”

Tony shakes his head, nudging Bucky with his elbow. “Can you believe this guy is married and a father? Poor Laura married an actual child.”

Bucky scoffs and turns around, walking away from the bewildered archer.

“Wait, are you leaving with Bucky? Like… _with Bucky_?! Hold on, that’s - ”

“Bye, Clint! Enjoy your Happy Meals,” Bucky returns, grabbing onto Tony’s hand and pulling him away.

Tony laughs at the sputtering curses the Birdman spills out behind them and lets himself be led out of the restaurant by the man he finally has all to himself.

For now.

He’ll just have to deal with the Avengers and his scheming AI later.

 

_-fin_

  

 


End file.
